


В болезни и в здравии

by Nataliny



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Mickey, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Season 5 Spoilers, post 5.12
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliny/pseuds/Nataliny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пятый сезон глазами Микки Милковича.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В болезни и в здравии

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально на Happy Bubble Challenge для счастья фандома, Микки и Йена ♥

Ну что, готовы к моей истории? Бухло, дурь, сиги, хавчик, все притащили? Усаживайтесь, блядь, поудобнее. Я два раза повторять не буду.  
Можете и не слушать, мне насрать. Но если будете перебивать, я вам пальцы нахуй выломаю, усекли? Ну и заебись. Поехали, значит.  
   
Все вы знаете, кто такой Йен Галлагер. Не знаете? Я вас просвещать не нанимался, гугл в помощь, долбоебы. Ну так вот. Йен Галлагер - мой партнер. Любовник. Семья. Ясно вам? Это для тупых, кто до сих пор не в курсе.  
   
А еще он заноза в заднице и головная боль, каких поискать. Даром, что рыжий. Не зря бабка говорила «бог шельму метит», ой не зря. Но если лю… в общем, не выбирал я. Зато он, может, и выбрал. Обманул своей сияющей улыбкой и жалостливыми глазами, а когда я наконец понял, что к чему, то все, поздняк уже было метаться. Попался в капкан, как глупый заяц. Всегда знал, что зайцы пиздец просто, какие тупые звери, но, блядь, их я, кажется, начал их понимать, когда представил, что на них охотятся такие упрямые, упорные, хитрые рыжие лисицы. Ни единой лазейки не оставят. В итоге будешь уверен, что сам в капкан хотел. Может, конечно, так оно и было. А может быть, он просто понял, что мне нужно, чтобы меня заставили. Я тогда об этом не задумывался и не признался бы ни в жизнь, конечно, если б кто спросил, но хотел ли я тогда этого? Да разумеется, блядь, и охуеть просто как сильно. Но оказались бы мы там, где сейчас, без его усилий? Вот это вряд ли.  
   
Я не трусливая курица, что бы там Мэнди не трепала, усекли? Но не все могут так сходу признаться себе в желаниях, особенно тех, которые пугают до усрачки и могут закончиться проломленной башкой. Тем более, одно дело - любить, когда тебе хуй в жопу засаживают, и совсем другое - ну, остальную всю эту пидорскую хренотень. Пикники там, прогулки под луной, звезды - хуезды, вся эта байда меня не парила, и его, уверен, тоже. Но в душ он за мной таскался, лапать меня пытался, когда мы не в койке, целоваться лез каждый раз, хотя я и грозился ему язык нахуй вырвать, все это было серьезное дерьмо. Больше, чем я мог тогда себе позволить. И ему. Но вы бы попробовали отказать Йену Галлагеру в том, чего он действительно хочет. Легче коня на скаку остановить. Целый, блядь, табун коней. Поэтому он меня таки достал. Всю душу вынул. Разобрал на части - и все, Милкович, выживай как знаешь, собирайся заново, когда разберешься, куда новые детальки прихерачить. Я ему в любви даже первый признался, прикиньте? Так и сказал «я люблю тебя», ну охуеть. Правда, я тогда неебически психанул. Да и вообще вспоминать не люблю, не самое лучшее воспоминание, верите? Хотя вот я сейчас это рассказываю и понимаю, что все мои признания каким-то полным пиздецом сопровождались. Не то, чтобы в остальное время его не было, конечно, мы все в южных районах в нем живем постоянно, но в те разы даже по местным меркам адовый был пиздец, и я, блядь, горжусь собой, что все это пережил и не закончил ни в дурке, ни на нарах. Для Милковича охуеть какое достижение, это вам любой подтвердит.  
   
Ну, тогда, после первого раза, он вообще никак не отреагировал. Там такой замес был, его копы поймали с моим мелким в другом, блядь, штате, вопящего какую-то ересь про демонов. Башню у него сорвало на корню. Я до сих пор не уверен, слушал ли он вообще мои сообщения. Я вам даже говорить не хочу, сколько их было. Не сосчитаете. Мне так страшно не было, даже когда против меня сразу пять мексиканцев с цепями выходили, скоты трусливые. С ними у меня хотя бы шанс - хуевый, но все же, - разобраться был. А Галлагер свалил хер знает куда с моим ребенком и не брал свой ебаный телефон. Я и сам чувствовал, что мне резьбу срывает, даже помню все будто кусками, вспышками, когда меня отпускало между припадками гнева и отчаяния. Короче, может он то сообщение и не слушал. Но вроде как очередной рубеж у нас с ним был пройден. Я так считаю. Именно в том серьезном дерьме, к которому я вроде как был не готов. И несмотря на то, как сильно я старался тормозить, Галлагер пер вперед, как танк, перемалывая все, что оказывалось на пути. Как меня только на гусеницы не намотало, хер его знает. За собой он меня протащил, похуй ему было на мои протесты.  
   
Ну че, со стороны полный пиздец, наверное, да? Мне б кто такое рассказал, я б ему точно лечиться посоветовал. Принудительно. Электрошоком. Но на деле все звучит хуже, чем есть. Ну, или это как та херня с канала про географию, глаз шторма, во. Пока ты в центре - все заебись, но чуть сдвинешься - к чертям распидорасит. Мы в этом глазу тоже оказывались, нас же не постоянно адовым ветром херачило. Иногда была прямо киношная голубая идиллия, ну не настолько сопливая, разумеется, как любимое Мэнди мексиканское мыло, но тоже сладкая, как батончик, ну тот, с тремя слоями карамели. Завтрак в постель друг другу таскали, по вечеринкам всяким шатались, ну, куда Галлагера его, блядь, клиенты звали. При мне никто руки не распускал, так что все заебись было, не нужно было ожидать, что кто угодно захочет об твою башку бутылку расхерачить за то, что ты в зад долбишься. Мне, блядь, завидовали даже. Ну, из-за Галлагера. Но сальные свои взгляды реже на него стали бросать, ну или скрываться стали лучше, хер знает. Йен же там был местной звездой, и хуй с ними, с его этими стремными танцами, он вообще мог не двигаться, с его-то внешностью. Каждый педераст в клубе хотел отхватить себе кусок его тела, я поначалу бесился до красных глаз, но потом просек, что Галлагер тащится. Ну, не когда его лапают всякие пердуны, с этим-то я быстро разобрался, а в принципе, от внимания в целом. Ему вообще признание было нужно, что он лучший, и если с его этой армейской мечтой не срослось, то он пытался получить максимум, который ему был в тот момент доступен. Ну и платили хорошо, тоже ведь не лишнее. Я не то, чтобы с его этой работой смирился, но и спорить смысла не видел, он только назло рогом упрется, как всегда, упрямый рыжий пришелец.  
   
Таблетки эти его поначалу хреново работали, Галлагера и на них штормило нехило. Врач что-то такое говорила, период привыкания, блаблабла, необходима коррекция доз и схемы приема по результатам воздействия, как будто Йен блядская подопытная крыса. Но лучшего варианта у нас на тот момент не было, без лекарств пробовали, следующим логичным шагом было попробовать лекарства. Так вот, когда его штырило как зайца розового с батарейкой в жопе, он ебливый становился, ну прямо как пушистый собрат. Настолько, что я после пятичасовых марафонов тупо отрубался в процессе, хотя раньше считал, что ебли никогда не бывает слишком много. Особенно, если тебе не повезло родиться геем в южном Чикаго.  
   
Это я не жалуюсь, если что. Мне ни с кем не было так охуенно, как с ним. Он всегда знал, что делает, и даже если я поначалу отказывал ему в каких-то из воплощений наиболее грязных фантазий, он все равно умудрялся меня убедить и склонить к такому разврату, который не во всякой порнухе встретишь. Я себя считал извращенцем, но у него вообще никаких тормозов не было. Он меня мог выебать три раза подряд. Ну практически без перерыва, я имею ввиду. Слабо так? Я под ним метался, как припадочный, уползать пытался, подушку грыз, голос, блядь, срывал, у меня внутри все хлюпало от его спермы, а задница огнем горела, просто адским, мать его, пламенем, я даже боялся, что с кровати не встану на следующий день, ну, или ходить буду, как каракатица, но ему похер было. Он меня не насиловал, конечно, но и не особо интересовался, как оно мне, валял по кровати и работал бедрами, будто гвозди забивал. А когда у меня глаза начинали закатываться, он мне под бедра запихивал свернутые одеяла и свободные подушки, и, блядь, ну буквально выедал из меня свою сперму. Ну пиздец, Терри бы коньки отбросил точно, если б такое увидел. А что, заебись смерть для этой гниды. Но это я сейчас так рассказываю, как фильм какой-то долбанный, а тогда мне так стыдно было, все тело красными пятнами покрывалось, и я старался зарыться лицом в подушку так глубоко, как будто я в гребаной Нарнии, а не в собственной кровати с вздернутой кверху задницей и раздвинутыми ногами. Я чувствовал, как из меня течет, напрягал мышцы, но закрыться полностью не мог, после трех раз-то. А он только тащился от этого, проталкивал в меня пальцы и раздвигал ножницами, чтобы из меня еще сильнее текло. Когда он язык внутрь засовывал, то ладонями мои ягодицы сжимал, как орел какой-нибудь дикий свою добычу, я такое по телеку видел, хватает, засовывает когти прямо в мясо и тащит. Так вот и Галлагер так же, впивался, щипал, мял, кусался даже, сволочь зубастая. Я это все только на следующий день замечал, когда с размаху усаживался на барный стул. Как на плиту, сука, раскаленную. Ну или когда Игги, в очередной раз ворвавшийся без стука, пока я трусы натягивал, ржал минут двадцать, даже забыл, мудила, зачем приходил.  
   
Обещанием, которое у меня вырвал, он тоже пользоваться не стеснялся. Вот нихуя просто. Я и сам бы с удовольствием брал у него в рот, но мне нравилось, когда он считал, что вынуждает меня, понимаете? Вроде как он главный, но позволяю ему это я. Сучкой я его никогда не был. Ну, не больше, чем он моей. Мы с кузенами как-то наркоту перевозили, он с нами увязался, водилой типа, так когда мы бегуна на какой-то занюханной заправке ждали, он меня за стойку с чипсами завел и прямо так и сказал «отсоси». Я ему «да ты охуел что ли, сейчас?», а он только «сейчас, Мик. Ты обещал», и посмотрел на меня так цепко, будто загипнотизировать пытался, то же мне, Дэвид Блейн. Но на колени я встал, куда деваться-то. Неплохо уже успел в отсосах напрактиковаться, знал, как его быстро довести, к тому же, у него уже глаза блестели, как у обдолбанного, и он часто-часто облизывал свои пухлые, красные губы. Заводился дико, когда нас в общественном месте поймать могли, эксгибиционист доморощенный. Да и у меня стояло дай боже, стоило носом ему в пах уткнуться и запах почувствовать. Не знаю, напиздел он тогда мелкому своему Карлу или нет, но я-то реально торчал от его запаха, даже парочку футболок его под кровать заныкал, пока он не видел, на случай, когда его рядом не окажется. Круче любого порно, лицом в футболку уткнулся, глаза закрыл, ноги раздвинул, и пальцы внутри уже вроде как и не свои, а галлагерские. Заебись.  
   
Я ему отсасывал старательно, не халявил, как только штаны расстегнул и достал его конский член, языком только смочил для скольжения, и сразу же попытался ртом надеться поглубже, спешил, давился, старался не шуметь, но все равно издавал эти похабные, чмокающие звуки, и краснел до самой шеи. Галлагер еще потребовал, чтоб без рук, у меня слюна по подбородку текла, но я его изо рта не выпускал, сжимал плотнее губы и быстро быстро двигал головой, сглатывал судорожно, а Галлагер меня по голове гладил и шептал что-то, но у меня так в ушах шумело, что я ничего не слышал. Хотя знаю я, чего он обычно болтает, "молодец, Мик, давай, хороший мальчик", будто я ему, блядь, щенок. Но он знал, что как бы я не отпирался, от этой его болтовни вообще без рук кончить мог, если он постарается. Внимательный, сволочь рыжая, я вроде себе еще признаться не успел, а он знает уже. Ну и пользуется, конечно, как по нотам разводит.

 

Повезло, что нас тогда Игги и запалил, а не кто-то из бизнес, блядь, партнеров. Я вроде уже и не скрывался, ну, сложно скрываться после того, как на целый бар объявил себя геем, но посторонние все же не особо знали, с педиками у нас дело иметь не любят. Ладно бы там еще мне кто-то отсасывал, рот и есть рот, все дела, но с таким раскладом все это светило нам большим геморроем, так что в тот раз все хорошо еще закончилось. Игги вроде как привык, даже стебать меня пробовал, гандон штопанный, но по крайней мере не трепался вокруг, уже повезло. Йен меня подставлять не хотел, просто был ебливым маленьким извращенцем. А я потакал. Такой же потому что, ну.  
   
Наоборот, правда, тоже бывало. Ну, когда он вообще не хотел. Всё эти долбанные лекарства. Я с ним, конечно, не из-за ебли был, не только из-за нее, по крайней мере. Но только вроде успевал привыкнуть к его неуемной похотливости, как его будто вдруг выключало. И психовал он даже сильнее меня. Я-то мог потерпеть пару недель без ебли, не вопрос, но Галлагер, видать, вообразил себе, что у меня без его хуя в жопе ломка начнется, как будто я торчок какой-то. И я никак не мог понять, чего он хочет-то от меня. Если я не пытался, то он психовал и выдумывал всякую херню на тему того, что я его больше не хочу, что мне стоит поискать кого-нибудь другого, блаблабла, как будто я его как приложение к члену воспринимаю, ну что за дебил, а. Я знал, что он болен, поэтому даже вмазать за тупость не мог, хотя кулаки так и чесались. Если я, наоборот, пытался ему подрочить или отсосать - я говорил, что крут в этом охуенно, да? - а в итоге все заканчивалось ничем, то он бесился еще сильнее. Не орал, нет, а тупо уходил в глухую несознанку, игнорировать меня типо пытался. Огромных усилий мне тогда стоило держать себя в руках, я его эту пассивную агрессию ненавидел дико.  
   
Мы когда на поле подрались, мне настолько легче стало, просто охуеть, я даже не представлял до этого, как близко был к грани, пока Галлагер не высказал свои претензии. Никогда еще так счастлив не был, что этот упрямый напористый говнюк снова со мной. Как в старые добрые времена. Ну я и продемонстрировал ему, на что способен мой рот, после того, как он меня выебал, прижав лицом к решетке.  
   
Ну а что дальше? А вы как думаете, блядь? Глаз шторма, говорил же. Долго там не отсидишься.  
   
Всю нашу историю я вам рассказывать не собираюсь, поняли? Она, блядь, длиннее, чем пальцы Галлагера. Я знаю, о чем говорю, он ими чуть ли не до гола достать может, если постарается, ему хочется, чтобы я орал под ним. Извращенцы, оба. Я ж говорил. Так. Не отвлекайте, меня, блядь! Ну вот. Второй раз, когда я ему признался, тоже все не гладко прошло. Да ну, пиздежь это. Все прошло даже хуже, чем в первый раз, хотя тогда мне казалось, что я хуже просто некуда. Но, как известно, любая дерьмовая ситуация всегда может стать еще дерьмовее. Закон южного Чикаго.     
Я тогда так злился на него, просто пиздец. Ненавидел себя за это, но все равно злился, меня от ярости на куски рвало. Я ж понимал, что это все его ебаная биполярка, что он не виноват, но нихуя это не помогало. Это в теории все так дохуя просто и объяснимо, здоров-болен, виноват-не виноват, но вся это херня рациональная вырубается нахуй, когда происходит что-то, к чему не подготовили даже самые паршивые ожидания. На него я злился, да, но на себя злился еще сильнее. Я, блядь, обещал о нем заботиться, и все проебал. Не в первый раз причем. Он творил всякий пиздец, снова и снова, но у него хоть оправдание было. Я себе подобного позволить не мог, и выхода у моей ярости не было. А после того, как он снова съебался от меня со своей шизанутой мамашей, у меня совсем резьбу сорвало, с мясом.  
   
Я три магазина в стену разрядил, пока не смирился с тем, что нихуя это не помогает, потом нажраться пытался, но меня от одного воспоминания, до чего я себя в прошлый раз бухлом довел, так воротило, что я после пары банок и это бросил. Йен сбрасывал мои звонки, и хоть мелкий на этот раз был вне опасности, я чувствовал себя, как в гребанном дне сурка. Ну и знал, конечно, что компания ебанутой мамаши для Йена в таком состоянии была еще страшнее, чем одиночество. Не способствующая спокойствию ситуация, пиздец просто.  
   
У меня внутри скопилось столько ярости и отчаяния, что казалось, меня в любой момент на куски расхерачит, мне нужно было взять себя в руки. И ебля всегда была лучшим способом спустить напряжение. Только я не мог позволить никому себя трахнуть, хотел в себя член про одури, но не мог. Блядский Галлагер мне под кожу пробрался и выжег там свое клеймо, будто я ему принадлежу. Шлялся хер знает где, трахался с кем попало, а меня так к себе привязал, что я даже ебаться без него не мог, пидор блядский.  
   
Я себя так тогда накрутил всеми этими рассуждениям, что если б я его в тот момент встретил, то сначала рожу б разбил, а только потом вцепился бы, обнял и не отпускал. Вообще никуда. Добегался, хватит.  
   
Короче, когда он в сотый раз не ответил на звонок, я трахнул одну из русских шлюх, подружку жены. И то, блядь, не с первого раза, эрекции, сука, не было, со второго только получилось, но это хуйня была полная, а не ебля. Час долбился в ее раздроченный зад, а толку - ноль. Бутылку с молоком я мог бы трахнуть с большим успехом. В общем, хуже только стало. К ярости добавилось отвращение, смесь вышла та еще, выжигала все внутри, будто напалмом.

 

Тогда я поехал в голубой квартал, ну тот, где мы уже ни раз бывали. Даже в клуб не пошел, воротило меня от всех клубов, даже проверять не нужно было, знал прекрасно, кого я там глазами буду выискивать. Нахуй его. Я ведь знал, он видит, что я звоню. Не просто ведь, сука, не отвечал, часть моих звонков сбрасывал, как будто в лицо меня бил, кулаком свои килограммовым, с размаху. А я даже ответить ему не мог, ну как жертва трусливая. К такому, блядь, просто невозможно привыкнуть. Поэтому когда он в тысячный раз не ответил, я пошел в самый ближайший сквер, где всегда тусили продажные педики, и снял первого попавшегося и максимально смазливого, чтобы даже мысли не возникло ему подставиться. Я был настолько взвинчен, руки тряслись, как у наркомана сраного, пирожок этот даже застремался вроде, но я его носом в стену ткнул, чтобы не пялился, и таки нацепил гондон. Пошло лучше, чем со шлюхой, со стояком, по крайней мере, проблем не было, но все это была чистая механика, я так ждал этой разрядки, думал, может отпустит, хоть немного, но нихуя. Спустил через пару минут, но почувствовал себя еще более отвратительно, чем раньше. Охренеть вообще, каждый раз думаешь, ну все, сука, дно, падать некуда, но как будто землекопы под тобой роют все глубже и глубже, и открываются новые пределы пиздеца. Точнее, отсутствие каких-либо пределов. Хуже всегда может быть, чтоб я еще раз забыл об этом.  
   
Я чувствовал, что подыхаю без него, понимаете? И ебаный ты боже, как я себя за это презирал. Он сбежал от меня, снова, а меня скручивало такими узлами, что казалось, что я скоро дышать не смогу. Я у Игги таблетки спер, целую горсть в рот засунул. Снотворное это было или какая-то такая байда. Вроде двух таблеток достаточно, но я перестраховаться хотел, мне не заснуть нужно было, а вырубиться, и чем быстрее и глубже, тем лучше.  
   
Я думал, что приход от колес словил, когда утром увидел его имя на экране мобилки, поверить не мог. Ну и стемно было пиздец просто, чего уж там.  
   
Так быстро я никогда не бегал, думал, у меня легкие в лоскуты превратятся, вздохнуть не мог, но все равно бежал, на секунду не мог затормозить, прежде чем не увижу Йена своими глазами.  
   
Я ему в любви признался. Снова.  
   
Но мы, видимо, на этот раз мимо глаза шторма промахнулись. Я, по крайней мере. Он будто выпотрошил меня заживо, вытащил наружу все мои страхи, и швырнул в лицо. Всегда может быть хуже, помните?  
   
Я, блядь, всегда знал, что этим закончится. Надеялся, конечно, что повезет, но все равно знал. Только нихуя мне от этого легче не было. Кому б было, а? Он меня будто молотком в поддых ебнул, да так, что у меня внутри все не просто заполыхало, а выгорело нахуй, до пепелища. У меня тогда лицо застыло, как маска, говорить даже что-то умудрялся, но понятия не имею, что именно.  
   
Прежде, чем он успел уничтожить меня окончательно, пепел по ветру раскидать, появилась его ебанутая сестричка Сэмми. Если б не инстинкт, видишь направленную на тебя пушку - беги, привитый у нас всех в районе с младенчества, я, может быть, так и стоял напротив него, пока эта психопатка в упор бы не выстрелила. Повезло типо. Если это слово вообще тут применить можно. Она, должно быть, вообще стрелять не умеет, раз со стольких выстрелов не попала ни разу. Мало того, что шизанутая, так еще и косая. Но тогда я даже не порадовался, мне настолько похуй было, верите? В упор не помню, как домой вернулся.  
   
Может на меня тогда еще те колеса действовали, не знаю, но отрубился я полностью, отключился, будто бутылкой по затылку засадили.  
   
Игги мне потом рассказал, что когда он вернулся, я бился, как припадочный, шептал всякую стыдную хуетень, пока он абсорбенты мне в глотку засовывал. Сказал, что реально решил, что я кислотой передознулся. Не стал я ему рассказывать, что я вчера еще таблетки принял и все. Не много мне тогда было нужно. Йен меня посильнее любой кислоты приложил. Это я слабак? Да я бы, блядь, на вас посмотрел, мрази трусливые.  
   
Месяц я его потом не видел, что ли. Как-то не до календаря было, ну. Бизнес наш с перевозкой вещей накрылся, целых салонов ебаной йоги тоже как-то не осталось, я за одну ночь расхуячил из ак все три, что были, нового ничего не подворачивалось. А мне и не до них было, Игги и так косился подозрительно, он что, думал, я в петлю полезу, как один из наших сторчавшихся кузенов, когда все нычки вьебал? Да хуй вам. Я думал, вообще-то. Просто не над делами. Окей, лады, первые недели три я тупо, ну, в себя приходил. Со злостью там разбирался, салоны вон эти ебучие громил, должников ногами хуячил. Развеяться мне было нужно. Ну а потом реально думать начал.  
   
Я ведь не тупой. Если я не говорил о своих выводах, это еще не значит, что я их не делал. Это Галлагер у нас больше по болтовне, ну не может он молчать. А по мне так сделать легче, быстрее и эффективнее, чем языком чесать. Ладно, не скажу, что Галлагер совсем попусту трепался, в смысле, ему просто всегда было нужно все вслух проговорить. Как будто оно от этого более настоящим станет. Ну хер знает, может для него и да.  
   
Я ведь знал, что он мучается, понимаете? Это он других на разговор вызывал, херню там всякую вслух проговаривал, но когда дело до него доходило, то он вел себя как тот еще молчаливый страдалец, убивался, но партизанил отчаянно. Не в гордости даже дело, просто блок у него, что ли, стоял, фиксация на том, чтобы со всем справляться самому. Сам всем помочь старался, но ему помощь не нужна никогда, заебись установка, чего уж там. Ролевая модель - Чип и Дейл спешат на помощь, блядь. Кумиры как раз в его стиле, рыжие ебанашки с шилом в жопе.  
   
Так вот, чем меньше у него оставалось контроля над собственной жизнью, тем больше он пытался контролировать то, что еще оставалось в его власти. Не мог он так просто признаться, что облажался.  
   
Он-то мне постоянно условия ставил, ультиматумы всякие, манипулировал, как будто я не понимал, чего он добиться пытался. Вот он и спроецировал такую же херню на меня. Ну или не он даже, а мозг его, биполяркой захваченный. Я ж его никогда перед выбором не ставил, никакой бабской драмы "я и таблетки, или без таблеток, но сам тогда", мне он любой был нужен, ну. Исправлять я его не собирался, нечего там было исправлять. Просто думал, что с таблетками ему самому проще будет, когда попривыкнет немного, но нет так нет, мы и так справимся, я поспрашивал, там разные варианты есть, литий или ебанашество его матери - не два единственных выхода, по всякому люди с этой биполяркой живут.  
   
Но он же упрямый, как целое стадо самых упрямых ослов. Решил что-то и все блядь, баста, туннельное зрение, только вперед. Иногда это даже круто, не спорю, где бы мы были без этого его упрямства и настойчивости, но иногда это к пиздецу полному приводило. Жаль, кнопкой оно у него не вырубалсь. Заебись была бы кнопочка.  
   
Короче, не так просто было его из этого дерьма выковырять, даже если он сам хотел. А он хотел, я знал точно. Как понял? Хотел бы я сейчас сказать, что никогда и не сомневался, но понятно же сразу будет, что лажа это. Пиздежь. Ну, мозгами я вроде как понял, не сразу, но все таки, что он со мной излюбленную схему всех шизиков с комплексом спасителя провернул, типо со мной тебе хуево, значит без меня сразу станет заебись. Ебануться можно с такой логики. Но я уже упоминал про ролевую модель чокнутых бурундуков, да? Такой пиздец вполне вписывался.  
   
Ну понять-то я понял, дальше что? От одной возможности еще раз услышать все то же самое меня так выворачивало, что я его дом по дуге обходил, кварталов за пять, чтоб уж наверняка. Но он и тут меня обставил, находчивый рыжий мерзавец, а.  
   
Я все еще проворачивал с братьями кое-какие прежние дела с наркотой, схемы-то были работающие, чего б нет. Ну мы и использовали всю ту же сраную заправку на выезде из города, в которой нас с Галлагером Игги как-то застукал. Я уже говорил, соображайте, блядь, быстрее. Ну так вот. Галлагер туда работать устроился, прикиньте? В двадцати, блядь, милях от дома. Заебись совпадение.  
   
Я позволил ему себя выебать. Чего вы ждали-то? Ну да, снова. В тесной подсобке со швабрами. И не колебался ни секунды.  
   
Ну, блядь, да, рожу ему расписал сначала порядочно. Ну так и он мне. Ебучий зуб опять зашатался, с левой удар у него что надо. Но и ебля после мордобоя у нас всегда была прямо заебись, охуенная ебля. Он мне яйца оттягивал, чтоб я раньше него не спустил, и рот ладонью зажимал, когда я ругаться прекратил стал выть просто непрерывно. Я его пальцы грыз, пока он меня в стену вколачивал, думал, у меня хуй, блядь, взорвется, так кончить хотел. Хорошо было, охуеть просто.  
   
Многие про гордость толкают, но знаете что? Я засунул ее так далеко себе в жопу, куда ни один член бы не достал, и нихуя не жалею. Йен вернулся ко мне, понимаете? Вернулся. Ко мне. И если мне ради него придется еще раз наступить на горло собственной песне, вы думаете, я буду колебаться хоть секунду? Хрен там. Он мой, ясно вам? И это значит, что он мой даже тогда, когда боится, психует, пугается до чертиков и пытается убежать от себя. Ну и от меня тоже. Я могу о нем позаботиться и я о нем позабочусь. В болезни и в здравии, слышали, а, пиздюки? В горе и в радости.  
   
Да, именно, я хочу на нем жениться. Ну да, в мэрии, в костюмах, все дела. По-настоящему чтобы. А то он все не верит, что я его не оставлю. Вообще никогда, в смысле. Только полный дебил бы его отпустил. Документы на развод даже оформил, прикиньте? Стоили мне целую, блядь, штуку. Не все так просто, когда у вас с женой совместный ребенок, вы в курсе вообще? Мелкого пиздюка-то я не брошу, он мой сын, ну. А жена моя, хоть и ебанутая стервозная русская шлюха, оказалась ему хорошей матерью. Не то, чтобы я знаю, что это, но она точно лучше, чем моя мать, а я ничего, жив пока, значит и мелкий справиться. Особенно свезло ему, что тварь эту, деда его, закрыли в это раз так надолго, что мы все надеемся, что он там и сдохнет, гомофоб сраный. Представляя, как Галлагер мне вставляет. Пошел он нахуй. Короче, штуку мне стоили родительские права, и не один сраный выходной в неделю, а реально равные. Этого, оказывается, еще добиваться надо, как будто отцы вдруг стали ущербнее матерей. Ну мой-то конечно. Да и Йену, если честно, тоже с папашкой не повезло, но наши матери, если на то пошло, были не лучше. И если мне придется отстегивать с этого момента по пятьсот баксов в месяц, ну блядь, оно стоит того. Я же не какое-то говно опущенное, я сына люблю. Да и вообще, вы жену-то мою видели? Тут без вариантов бы пришлось в любом случае. Йен, кстати, сына тоже любит, представляете? Говорит, что в зачатии участвовал. Когда он мне это выдал, я ему рожу сначала так разукрасил, что потом две недели на него смотреть спокойно не мог. Перед глазами будто пелена красная была, пиздец просто, как я взбесился. А он даже не защищался! Вцепился только в меня, как клещ, всей тушей своей навалился и держал, пока я не успокоился. Пацифист хренов. Но помогло. И больше я в нем не сомневался. И кольцо купил. А почему бы, блядь, нет? Он любит всю это романтическую дребедень, в детстве явно диснеем засматривался, мечтатель рыженький. Ну а мне не сложно. Ну и хочется приятное ему сделать, врать не буду. Вы его улыбку видели? У меня сердце так сжимается, что кажется, сейчас коньки отброшу, и дыхание перехватывает. Никакой дури не нужно, самый мощный приход ловлю. А он пользуется, веревки из меня вьет, канаты, блядь, целые. Ну вы уже поняли, да?  
   
Как считаете, получится у меня? Ну, с предложением этим? В общем, пожелайте удачи. Все, он просыпается, некогда мне больше с вами трещать. Заебись же история, правда, чуваки? Ебаный Дисней от зависти сожрет свой кулак, точно вам говорю. Куда им до моей рыжей принцессы, да, Йен?  
   
Ай, бля! Галлагер! Все, бывайте, чуваки, пока этот бешеный мне яйца не оторвал. Он же мстительная… Да все, все, успокойся! Йен!  
   
Сдаюсь, сдаюсь, рыжий лобок. Обещал, да. Так я и держу свое слово. Ну, давай сюда свой конский член.  
   
Люблю его.  
   
Он меня тоже, слышали?

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравился текст, буду очень-очень рада кудосам и комментариям :)


End file.
